


Over My dead Body

by jhengchie



Series: 89line triplets and their families [1]
Category: Infinite (Band), Monsta X (Band), SEVENTEEN (Band), SHINee, Super Junior
Genre: Alternate Universe - Kindergarten & Pre-school, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-04-23
Updated: 2016-04-23
Packaged: 2018-06-04 00:12:06
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,178
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6632890
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/jhengchie/pseuds/jhengchie
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Over my dead body<br/>Jongyu with Hoshi, Myunggyu with Woozi, slight Henwook with Jooheon, and SoonHoon<br/>When protective moms insult each other because of their toddlers<br/>Crack</p>
            </blockquote>





	Over My dead Body

**Author's Note:**

> : I am fairly new to the SVT and Monsta X world of fanfiction so I don’t know a lot. I do have my SVT ships (SoonHoon, JeongCheol, JunWoo) but I know nothing about Monsta X so Joohoonie will be a bit of a loner here wahahah.

It was always nerve wracking for a parent to send their little ones to school but it is a process that has to be done. Being the eomma of the family, the responsibility to take care of every member befalls and should not be taken any lighter. Jonghyun was a male by birth but a mom by instinct; he is a mother hen to his husband and his only child. Being a work at home added to the motherly instincts that when his son Soonyoung, who they fondly called as Hoshi or the Japanese for star,  was ready for pre-school, he was a little more nervous than the kid himself.

 

“Will he be okay? What if he scraped his knee? He will cry without his milk!” Jonghyun fuzzed as he packed the little bag they bought earlier that day.

 

“Oh relax, Hoshi is a very brave kid, he’ll survive 3 hours of pre-school.” Jinki, Jonghyun’s laidback husband replied.

 

“What if he gets bullied!” Jonghyun froze in shock and then started to tear up.

 

Jinki embraced the husband and kissed his temple.”He’s not leaving for too long Jjong, it’s just pre-school. He’ll learn basic stuff and you can use the time to work on your compositions, I am sure you promised to give Yunho hyung a new song for his charge.” Jinki said and Jonghyun nodded.

 

“Yeah, the rookie group needs decent songs, those shitty excuses for a song are just too much auto-tune.” Jonghyun replied and finished packing the small bag, putting in Hoshi’s favorite fuchsia handkerchief, a pack of new crayons and a pencil case filled with pencils and erasers.

 

 “Good, now off we go to sleep, you need to prepare Hoshi’s breakfast and my coffee tomorrow.” Jinki said as he led the husband towards the bed.

 

\---

 

“papa!” little Hoshi pouted as Jonghyun refused to let him go when they arrived at the school.

 

‘Be careful baby okay?” Jonghyun reminded the kid who nodded.

 

“Come on Jjong, you’ll get Hoshi late on his first day of school and I, late as well for my Monday sales meeting.” Jinki rolled his eyes as Jonghyun gave him a puppy eyed look. “You’ll pick him up in three hours so please let Hoshi go.” Jinki reasoned and Jonghyun reluctantly kissed Hoshi’s cheek and then let the kid ran towards the entrance of the school.

 

“It’s just..” Jonghyun tried to speak but Jinki gave him a pointed look.

 

“He’ll be fine. Now I will drop you off to the house and then go to the office. If you are good boy for the rest of the week, I promise you in the weekend, I’ll give you a reward.” Jinki winked and Jonghyun excitedly grinned at his husband.

 

“You promise?” Jonghyun asked and Jinki nodded. “Okay.” Jonghyun replied, making Jinki laugh loudly.

 

 

\---

 

The teacher was a cute little guy with prominent cheekbones and a beautiful voice. His name was Ryeowook and he is easily the most adorable grown up ever! The kids crowded around him and he giggled like a cute kid. Another teacher was present and his name was Sungmin. He looked super cute too! And the kids loved him too that Hoshi had a hard time choosing over a bunny (Sungmin) and a rabbit (Ryeowook). He pouted a little until he was bumped by a larger boy with black hair and tinnie tiny eyes.

 

“Oh Sorry!” The boy apologized and then ran towards the rabbit-sensei.

 

“Jooheonie.” Ryeowook called out and the boy smiled and pulled at the hem of the teacher’s shirt. Ryeowook bent his knees and allowed the boy to give him a kiss on the cheek. “Go give Sungmin samchon a kiss too!” He instructed and the boy quickly did as he was told.

 

“Oh Jooheonie! You are super cute like your dad!” Sungmin remarked. “And your eyes are like Henry’s! so cute.” Sungmin remarked.

 

“As if you don’t see him enough already.” Ryeowook chuckled before instructing the kids to take their seats.

 

“Hello everyone!” Ryeowook greeted and the kids greeted back. “I will be your teacher for the entire year so please look forward to it. I am Ryeowook-sensei.” The rabbit sensei introduced himself and the kids greeted him back.

 

“Hello, I am Sungmin-sensei” the other greeted and everyone cheered them again. ‘Now little ones, let’s get to know each other.” He added and the kids all lined up to introduce themselves.

 

“Hello, I Lau JooHeon.” A kid with the small eyes greeted and then pointed to Ryeowook. “He’s my dad.” He said with a wide smile and his eyes turned into crescents while Ryeowook beamed at him proudly.

 

“You’re not gonna get special treatment though!” Ryrowook wolf whistled and Jooheon pouted but then laughed.

 

The others introduced themselves one by one; two of them were the sons of famous designer Kim Heechul and a good friend of Ryeowook and Sungmin. Twins Jeonghan and Jun were really brought up like princes and the teachers were not even going to question it in any way. Then there was a loud kid named Seungkwan who came in from Jeju-do that was as clingy to Ryeowook to be his son and the nephew of Henry name Vernon.

 

“Lee Soonyoung!I am called Hoshi, it means star in Japanese.” Hoshi introduced himself and then made a wave making Sungmin coo at the cute boy.

 

 

“Kim Jihooon.” A small cute kid introduced himself and went silent making Ryeowook a bit concerned but he knew that it must be because he was shy so he let it slip.

 

 

\---

 

 

“How was your day baby?” Jonghyun asked and the boy was practically a ball of sunshine and sugar.

 

“It was fun.” Hoshi replied and then walked towards a certain boy. “Jihoonie!” Hoshi called out.

 

“You made a friend?” Jonghyun asked and Hoshi nodded.

 

“We are not friends.” Jihoon replied.

 

“That’s rude mister.” Jonghyun said but was stopped by the voice from a raven haired.

 

“And you’re not?” The raven asked and Jonghyun glared at the owner of the voice.

 

“YOU!” Jonghyun shouted while pointing a finger at the raven haired.

 

“You!” The raven shouted back.

 

“papa You know him?” two voices asked and the two grown up quickly dragged their kids towards the opposite direction and towards their cars.

 

“Do not talk to him ever!” Jonghyun warned and although Hoshi did not understand, he nodded in agreement.

 

\----

 

 

“You won’t talk to him ever!!!!” Myungsoo was furious as little Jihoon munch on his chicken nuggets.

 

‘Why?” He asked and his father glared at him.

 

“Listen here Woozi, don’t ever go near the boy..” Myungsoo started.

 

“Hoshi, he’s called Hoshi,” Woozi said.

 

“so you two are chummy now? I said don’t ever talk to that boy!” Myungsoo was furious and Woozi just shrugged as he continued to munch on his chicken.

 

 

“Where’s my baby?” Sunggyu called out and the toddler ran towards his father and gave him a hug and a kiss on the cheek. “Hey Myunggie!” Sunggyu called out and the spouse went out of his studio carrying his camera and took a picture of the father and son before giving his husband a kiss on the lips and made the kid giggle.

 

“You know my friend Jinki?” Sunggyu asked and Myungsoo nodded. ‘We met back and he told me that he got a son, he wants to go let the kids be friends.” Sunggyu announced.

 

“Oh, you mean your friend that looked like you?” Myungsoo asked and Sunggyu hummed.

 

‘Yeah, and Henry too, he got married earlier  than me.” Sunggyu added and Myungsoo nodded.

 

“Oh, he’s the Violin prodigy Henry?” Myungsoo asked and Sunggyu nodded.

 

“Yeah, so what about a play date then?” Sunggyu asked and Myungsoo nodded.

 

But it turned out into a nightmare when Jonghyun and Myungsoo met on a Sunday morning by the park; both glaring holes at each other. Sunggyu and Jinki was lost as they looked at their spouses, confused why they were glaring at each other like they had bad blood or something.

 

“Jooheonie!!!!” hoshi suddenly called out and ran towards the boy being held by Ryeowook and Henry.

 

Woozi, upon seeing his teacher, he too ran towards the three and was all smiling at them.

 

“Oh, hello!” Ryeowook greeted them and the ‘moms’ bowed at the teacher.

 

“Jinki! Gyu!” Henry greeted and embraced each other. “Here’s my boy, Jooheon. He got my eyes but he got Wookie hyung’s charms.” Henry introduced and the boy bowed at them.

 

“Cute.” The two men cooed at the boy.

 

“My husband’s Myungsoo, our kid’s Jihoon but we call him Woozi.” Sunggyu introduced and the tiny eyed boy waved at them.

 

“My boys, Jonghyun and Soonyoung, we call him Hoshi.” Jinki introduced and the boy greeted them in his chirpy voice.

 

“You’re friends with shitface?” Jonghyun asked and Jinki frowned at his husband.

 

“Jjong, mind your words.” Jinki warned his husband.

 

“I can’t believe you know this puppyshit.” Myungsoo said and Sunggyu glared at him.

 

“Myungsoo, there are kids in here.” Sunggyu said and Myungsoo pouted.

 

“We’ll take the kids, it seems like you need to catch up.” Henry suggested and then took the two boys and went towards the play ground.

 

The four sat inside a café with orders of hot coffee for the man in the house and iced latte for the glaring moms. The two twins sighed as they watched their spouses glare at each other with no way of understanding why the two hate each other.

 

“I think we need an explanation.” Jinki said as he glared at Jonghyun.

 

“We don’t deserve to be humiliated in front of our friend, our kids and their teacher.” Sunggyu added.

 

“He started it!” Myungsoo and Jonghyun said at the same time and their husbands sighed.

 

“One at a time.” Jinki rubbed his temple.

 

“Remember the time I went to a photoshoot to shadow the teen idol _SHINee_?” Jonghyun asked and Jinki nodded. “He’s the arrogant photographer who insulted me!” Jonghyun pointed at Myungsoo.

 

‘I insulted you? You are freaking blocking the shoot!” Myungsoo pointed at the composer.

 

“This is petty. I don’t want you to hold grudges with my best friend’s husband.” Sunggyu said calmly.

 

“But!!” The two said but just the glare from their husbands were enough to shut them up.

 

“Come on, Hoshi’s already hungry and Henry texted me that he wanted to eat little Woozi.” Jinki informed him.

 

“Over my dead body your son’s gonna _eat_ my baby!” Myungsoo glared at Jonghyun.

 

‘What? You think my baby is not deserving? I won’t even allow your son to date my baby! Over my dead body!” Jonghyun shouted.

 

“Enough.” Sunggyu and Jinki banged the table and pulled their husbands out of the café and led them to a nearby chicken fast food place where the kids were all settled and munching on chickens while Henry and Ryeowook fuzzed over the boys.

 

 

“Appa! Papa!” Hoshi and Woozi greeted and they kissed their respective sons and sat next to them.

 

Myungsoo and Jonghyun glared at each other but earned a whack in the head from their husbands. Henry and Ryeowook chuckled while they observe the petty squabbles of the two childish husbands.

 

“Papa, you said you’re gonna have a new album soon.” Jooheon blurted out and caught the attention of everyone.

 

“Yeah, my management’s been nagging me about doing an OST for this upcoming drama for Song Joongki hyung.’ Henry started. “And I really wanted to you know, ask help from Jonghyun and Myungsoo.” Henry said and the two were gaping at him.

 

“I will be shooting a music video for it as well and you know, do a violin version and the original version so I want to collaborate with you guys.’ Henry was a little shy about it.

 

“You want me to compose for you Hyung?” Jonghyun asked and Henry nodded.

 

“You want me to direct your video hyung?” Myungsoo asked and Henry nodded again.

 

“But you have to work together.” Henry said and the two looked at each other and then nodded.

 

“I accept.” The two said in unison.

 

“Then does that mean I get to play with Woozi more?” Hoshi asked and Jinki was the one who answered for him.

 

“Yeah, would you like that Hoshi? You get to play with Woozi and Jooheon.” Jinki asked and the boy nodded before doing something that completely turned the tables.

 

Hoshi kissed Woozi’s cheek and the boy was wide eyed but then kissed the other’s cheek as well. Jonghyun and Myungsoo gasped and glared at each other. “Appa said that you only kiss people you really like.”  Woozi deadpanned and that got the attention of the two moms.

 

“Over my dead body!!!!” they shouted but it was too late as Woozi and Hoshi ran off to the kids area and Henry patted Jooheon to follow.

 

“Why does our family be the guardians huh?” Ryeowook asked but received a peck on the cheek as they watched the parents struggle at the petty things like puppy love; although Jinki and Sunggyu did not mind it that much and just found it cute.

**Author's Note:**

> I think this is pretty much nonsense. Anyway enjoy the crack while you can.


End file.
